Dating Lessons
by Fearless.Love.Life
Summary: Derek has a crush on a popular girl, and goes to his best friend, Madeleine for advice. What will happen when she gives him dating lessons?
1. Dating Lessons

Derek Venturi sat on his bed, his acoustic guitar in his arms, as he tried to compose a masterpiece

**Okay. So I'm starting a new fic, which is kind of precarious, seeing as how I'm trying to continue to edit other ones. But I'll finish them all.. eventually, I promise! So read this, and tell me what you think. I have ideas, but I need to know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except a date with my TV in 21 minutes, when LWD starts on the Family Channel. I also don't own 'For The Nights I Can't Remember' by Hedley, or Seventeen magazine. **

Derek Venturi sat on his bed, his acoustic guitar in his arms, as he tried to compose a masterpiece. He had been sitting there for the past hour, but nothing was coming to him. The next D-Rock concert was only two days away, and he needed new materiel. There had been rumours speculating about a talent scout coming to the concert, but that was the least of Derek's concerns. He looked over to the clock on his desk, and realized that it was only nine in the morning. Usually, on weekends, he would sleep in until noon, and trudge downstairs to find the rest of his family eating lunch. But today, he had woken at eight.

A sudden burst of inspiration came to his mind, and he began to scribble it down in his battered notebook. As he wrote, he frowned, and crossed it out. There was only one thing on his mind, and it wasn't the music. Yesterday, when he was finishing his shift at the restaurant, he started to talk with a girl. Not just any girl, but the head cheerleader, Calli Stuart. The one who was always the homecoming dance queen. The one who everyone else admired. And the one who was dating the hockey team captain. He wanted to talk to her again. He wanted to see her smile; he wanted her in general. But Derek knew that that would never happen.

He sighed and slipped his headphones over his ears. He turned on his iPod, and scrolled down the list until he found just the song he was looking for.

'And I do wanna love you, if you see me running back.

And I do wanna try,

Because if falling for you girl is crazy,

Then I'm going out of my mind,

So hold back your tears this time.'

This song was currently his escape from his situation. From avoiding his current obsessed girlfriend, Kendra, to getting Calli to fall in love with him, he had work to do. As much as he didn't want to admit it, there was only one thing to do. He put his guitar on his bed, turned off his music, and walked down to the front hallway of his house.

'Derek, what are you doing up this early?' Nora asked from the island in the middle of their kitchen, where she was making muffins for breakfast.

'I couldn't sleep.' Derek sighed, grabbing a banana. This was true; he was tossing and turning all night, only being able to think of one person.

'That's too bad.' Nora said, looking sympathetic. 'Well, we're planning on going to the movies today, if you want to join us.'

'I'll see what Sam and Madeleine are doing today, and I'll get back to you.' Derek smirked. There was almost no way that he was going to go to the movies with his family. Usually, they ended up seeing movies about dancing penguins and fairy tales. Not Derek's kind of movies.

Nora just smiled and went back to her baking. Derek slipped into his leather jacket, and walked out of the house. He breathed in the fresh morning air, and listened to the silence. It was probably just spring fever. It had been snowy and cold for the past four months, and in the past week, the snow was melting, and it was warm enough to wear just a sweater.

As he passed the park, he saw two people sitting on the bench. As he neared, he noticed that it was his step-sister, Casey and his best friend, Sam. They had been going out for almost four months, and they were still going strong. At first it had been a little weird to see the two different people go together, but opposites attract, right? And now they seemed perfect for each other.

When they saw him, they both waved, and went back to talking. Derek waved back sadly, and continued on his way. He felt weird that even his best friend could find the perfect girl. Derek had always gone out with the shallow, blond type girls, but there was never anything serious.

He turned his iPod back on, and walked along with the beat of the drums. Finally, he got to his destination. He walked up the porch stairs, and knocked on the door. A young girl opened the door.

'Derek!' she exclaimed. She was wearing purple Care-Bear pajamas, yet she looked wide awake. 'Are you looking for Maddie?'

'Yup.' Derek said, looking down at the young Madeleine look-alike. Like her older sister, she bore the same auburn hair and green eyes.

'She's in her room. You can go in.' Saxton confirmed.

'Thanks, dude.' Derek said, ruffling her hair.

He took off his shoes, and made his way to her room. He knocked, and when there was no answer, he opened the door, only to find his best friend still asleep. He gingerly stepped over the piles of clothes, over to the chair in the corner. He'd wait until she woke up. He picked up a copy of _Seventeen Magazine_ that was lying on the floor, and began leafing through it absently. This definitely wasn't his type of magazine, but he needed something to do.

Suddenly, he heard a stirring noise. He looked over to see Madeleine slowly waking up. Her eyes opened and focused on the figure sitting in the corner of her room.

'Derek?' she asked, groggily, 'What are you doing here?'

'Fancy meeting you here.' Derek smirked. He tossed the magazine aside, and crossed his legs.

Madeleine brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face, as she sighed. 'Okay. This isn't embarrassing at all. But really, what _do_ you want?'

Derek cleared his throat, before saying, 'I need advice.'

'What kind of advice?' she said, while attempting to prop the pillows behind her head, to get comfortable. 'Like, which shirt looks good with that jacket, or the real stuff, that you think I'd know the answer to, just because I'm a girl?'

'The second one?' Derek admitted, holding up two fingers.

'That's what I thought.' She said, standing up and looking around her messy room. 'How can I be of service?'

'Do you mind if we go outside and do this?' Derek asked, looking embarrassed.

'I guess.' She replied, her head inside her closet, before pulling out a baggy sweatshirt. 'I've been meaning to return this to you... But do you mind if I wear it?'

'So _that's_ where it went.' Derek said, shaking his head. He had been looking for that for a while. 'But yeah, go ahead. I guess.'

Madeleine slipped on her Ugg boots before opening the door of the balcony. 'So what's your dilemma?'

'Well...' Derek started, unable to find the right words, without sounding completely shallow. 'There's this girl..'

**So tell me what you think! Also, in the next few chapters, you'll find out more about Calli Stuart and Madeleine. **


	2. Solutions

'A girl, huh

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

'A girl, huh.' Madeleine said, sitting up straighter. Derek had never been someone for just _one_ girl. There was always a catch. From past dating experiences, Derek would go for anything in a skirt.

Derek ignored her sarcasm, and continued. 'And she'll never know how I feel. Like ever.' He sank back into the lawn chair set up in Madeleine's bedroom balcony. He had been out here so many times that this particular chair would always be known as his.

'But don't you already _have_ a girlfriend?' Madeleine asked, as she crossed her legs, Indian style.

'Yeah, sure. If that's what you wanna call her.' Derek grimaced, as he thought of Kendra. They had been going out for four months, and that had been enough for Derek. He had been avoiding her; not answering her phone calls, not sitting with her at lunch, but she didn't seem to get the message. She would always be the annoying, clingy girlfriend, whether he liked her or not.

'Okay. Tell me then, who's the chick?' Madeleine asked, pulling her long hair into a ponytail. She was good at helping with these sorts of problems. Derek and Sam had been coming to her for years, whether it was about girls, or homework, Madeleine usually had the answer.

Derek mumbled something incomprehensible, and looked away.

'Say what?' Madeleine said, looking amused. There hadn't ever been a time where Derek had been flustered by a girl. Normally, he was cool and confident towards the opposite sex; this was going to be quite a show.

Derek took a deep breath. 'Calli Stuart.' He said quietly, turning a shade of deep red. He looked into his hands, while waiting for his best friend's reaction to this turn of events.

'You don't say.' Madeleine smirked. She knew that this would happen one day. He was the assistant captain of the school hockey team, and she was dating the captain. He was bound to get jealous. 'And _why_, exactly, can't you tell her how you feel?'

'Her monster of a boyfriend, that's why.' Derek said, looking rejected. 'I'm sure he's nice and all… but, seriously. He can intimidate anyone, even me. And that's hard to do.'

'Hmm.' she said, looking thoughtful. 'First of all, I'm sure he really _is_ nice, and secondly, Calli's on the cheerleading squad with me... I could probably talk her into going out with you.'

Derek sat up straighter. 'You'd do that?'

'For my beloved Derek? Of course I would.' She reached over and ruffled his hair. It was really no big deal; Calli and Madeleine were pretty close, being on the cheerleading squad together and all.

'So I'm _your_ Derek, huh?' he mused, looking thoughtful. If he could get Calli to like him, then he would be the happiest guy on the earth.

'You know it.' Madeleine said, standing up. 'I'm gonna go and get something to eat. I'll call her today, so come over later, eh?'

'Sure.' Derek said, fishing his iPod out from his pocket. 'I should probably go anyways; my dad might have a conniption fit if I'm not home soon.'

He walked down the stairs with his best friend, said good bye to her little sister, told Madeleine to call him, and walked out the front door.

And with that, they parted ways for the time being, and Derek walked home feeling hopeful.

--Dating Lessons--

'Are you sure you're not Smerek's girlfriend?' Derek heard Marti interrogating whoever was on the phone. 'Cause he said he doesn't like Kendra anymore.'

Derek bound down the stairs, two at a time, to relieve whoever was on the other line from Marti's incessant chatter. 'Smarti. What have I told you about talking to my friends on the phone?'

Marty sighed, looking defeated. 'Sorry, Smerek. I think it's Maddie.'

'Thanks, dude.' Derek said, patting her head as he took the phone. 'Hello?' he walked towards the kitchen.

'It's me.' He heard Madeleine's voice come through the phone. He had been waiting for this call all day. Derek had never been a patient person, and that day had been agony.

'Did you talk to her?' Derek asked, opening the fridge and sticking his head in, in search for food.

'Yes.' She said, almost teasingly. 'And guess what?'

'What?' he asked, through a mouthful of day old pizza. He hadn't had any lunch, and at three in the afternoon, this was the best he could come up with.

'Calli and her boyfriend broke up!' she exclaimed. 'Isn't that the best news ever?'

'They did?' he asked, straightening up, and hitting his head in the fridge.

'Yes! Julie was telling me about it.' She continued, talking about another one of her friend, Julie Haynes, another member of the cheerleading squad. 'There was a big fight over the prom, and then she dumped a glass of Coke on his head.'

'Really?' Derek asked, grinning over the stupidity of her ex-boyfriend, Daniel Lampert. He was the captain of the hockey team, student body president, and easily the most popular guy Thomson High.

'I wish I was there to see it.' She grinned. 'Daniel didn't want to go to prom; he thought it was stupid or something. But get this; Calli wants to go with you!'

'Me?' Derek said, skeptically, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

'Yes! Isn't that amazing?' she was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

'So, you're telling me, that she actually wants to go out with me?' he asked, grabbing a can of soda.

'Derek. Of course she does.' Madeleine winced, waiting for his reaction, 'So I arranged a date for the two of you.'

'You did what?' Derek cried, jumping when he opened his soda, only to find himself drenched with sticky, purple liquid.

'She said that there was a movie she wanted to see, and I told her that you would be glad to take her.' She shrugged, as if she played matchmaker everyday.

'Oh.' Derek said, 'okay.'

'That's it?' Madeleine said, 'You're not mad? Not going to plot against me or anything?'

'Well, that's for later.' Derek said, smirking. 'So what time is the movie?'

'7:20.' She informed him. 'And Sam and I are coming.'

'So this is like a double date… but not quite, 'cause you have no boyfriend, and Sam is with the Space Case?' Derek said, not thinking clearly.

'Thanks, Der. You sure know how to charm 'em.' Madeleine said, sounding hurt.

'Maddie. You know I was kidding.' Derek said, trying to apologize for his insensitivity. She had broken up with her long time boyfriend a few weeks before, but she was still sore. Sam and Derek had done all they could to console her, including loads of ice cream, and stupid movie marathons.

'Whatever. I'll see you tonight.' Madeleine sighed, before hanging up on him.

'Good going, D.' Derek said out loud. He hated it when he offended her. They had been best friends, along with Sam, since Kindergarten, and he was always saying stupid things to her. She was always forgiving, but he suspected that there was something more. Whether she would tell him or not wasn't a big concern, but he preferred to be on her good side.

He sighed, and dialed the ever familiar phone number, and waited for someone to pick up.

'Hello?' a little girl's voice streamed through the phone.

'Sax. Hey, it's Derek.' He tapped his fingers on the counter, waiting for Maddie to come to the phone.

'Hi, Der. Do you want Maddie?' Saxton asked, sounding worried. She was usually happy to talk to Derek, and contented herself with telling him about her days at school, until Madeleine came and got the phone.

'Yeah. Is she there?' he sank down to the floor, his back against the cool stainless steel of the refrigerator.

'Nope. She went out. But I'll tell her to call you when she gets back. She's out with some guy named Daniel.'

'Daniel. As in Daniel Lampert?' Derek asked, astonished. He hadn't thought of his best friend being interested in Daniel. Usually, she told him how most of the guys in school were jerks, and she wouldn't date them if they were the last guys on earth. Her last boyfriend had gone to a nearby high school.

'I-I think so.' Saxton stammered, sounding guilty. 'But I don't think that I was supposed to tell you that.'

'She told you not to tell me that?' He scratched his head in confusion. This didn't seem like the kind of thing that they would keep from one another. Normally, Sam and Derek told her everything, and in turn, she did the same.

'Yeah.' She said. 'She said that if I told you, you wouldn't want to go to the movies tonight with Calli. But I don't think you should go with Calli; I think you should go with Maddie. That way, Marti and I can be sisters!'

'I'll think about it, kiddo.' Derek laughed at the kid's lack of understanding about marriage. He was still confused about Madeleine's lack of trust, but decided not to make a big deal out of it. Saxton was only seven, after all. 'Well, tell her to call me, eh?'

'Sure thing, Derek. Bye!' Saxton said, hanging up the phone.

Derek got up from his position on the floor, and walked up to his room, to prepare for his date with the girl of his dreams.


End file.
